


Am I everything you need? (You better rock your body now)

by aljohnson



Category: Jane Eyre - All Media Types, The Autobiography of Jane Eyre
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Socks, Ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E D Rochester has yet another of his crazy ideas - to film and edit a video of himself dancing to a classic 90's track as a surprise for Jane. </p><p>It's all going really well until Jane gets back early from dropping Adele off for cub camp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Oh my god we're back again"

“I’m going to take Adele to the meet up point” Jane said, looking at Rochester. 

“OK. How long will you be?” asked Rochester? 

“Erm, not sure. She has to be there at six thirty, so if I take her now, we should be there in plenty of time, obviously I’ll wait and make sure she gets on the coach, make sure the leader has our phone numbers. Do you want to come with us?” asked Jane.

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m not good at that whole parental waiting around thing. And it’s not like I know any of the other parents, but you do, right?”

“Yeah, OK”. Jane did sometimes think that maybe if Edward made more of an effort, he’d find this sort of thing easier, but she was trying not to be too judgemental, their conversations had shown her that he didn’t find any of this easy, and what with the history there… She snapped out of the meandering path her mind was taking her down as Adele bounded into the kitchen, wearing her Cub shirt with its neckerchief and its slide, her bag slung over her shoulder.

“Ah, look at you Adele, you look fantastic” said Rochester, smiling broadly. He reached for his phone and swiped open the camera function, “stand next to Jane for me whilst I take a picture”. Adele moved over to Jane, smiling broadly. Jane bent down slightly, whilst Rochester lined up the shot. ‘click’ sounded the shutter, as Adele and Jane stood beaming. 

Jane reached out her hand towards Edward, “now your turn” she said, taking a step toward him and taking the camera from his hand.

“Erm, really, are you sure?” said Rochester.

“Ah dad, yeah, come on!” cried Adele excitedly. Jane stepped around him and shoved him towards the girl. 

“Smile” she said, and gestured that they should move towards each other. Rochester bent down slightly to avoid towering over the girl, “Ah, your shirts almost match”.

“Smile” implored Jane, fiddling with the camera’s zoom function. She got to a composition she was happy with, looked up at the father and daughter pair and sighed slightly, “look happy. Please”. Adele and Rochester both smiled, and Adele hugged her dad tightly round the waist. At this Rochester cracked a smile, and Jane quickly snapped the shutter. She reviewed the snap, it didn’t look too horrific. 

“OK, time to go” said Jane, handing the phone back to Edward with a smile, a spark of electricity running up her arm as their hands brushed, whilst simultaneously managing to sweep up the car keys with her other hand. She ushered the girl towards the door.

“So, about an hour then?” queried Edward.

“Erm, yeah, probably” responded Jane, “I’ve got my phone if you need anything”. Jane patted her jumper pocket, and pulled on her hat. Adele following her keenly.

 

“Your hat has funny bobbles” said Adele, reaching towards one of them. Jane ushered the girl out of the door, smiling at Rochester, now leaning against the kitchen island watching them.

“Yes, it does”, said Jane, “it’s a bit like a hat that a character called Jayne had on an old TV show. My friend knitted it for me. A long time ago”. Jane frowned slightly, remembering Helen, and wondering, briefly, what she’d think of Edward. 

“Love you” mouthed Rochester, from the island. Jane just smiled back at him and finally moved out of the door. 

 

Rochester waited five seconds, and then bounded towards the window. He peeked round the blinds, and watched as Jane and Adele got into the car, and Jane carefully manoeuvred the vehicle onto the driveway and away from the house. He waited a few seconds more, just to make sure that they were really gone, and weren’t coming back. 

He then moved quickly across the kitchen, and went up the stairs towards Jane’s new room. Opening the door he flicked the light on, decided to ignore the already messy state of the room after less than two weeks. Jane liked it like that she said, and if Jane liked it like that, well, then that was that. He just hoped she wasn’t going to cause total chaos when she eventually moved into his room. His sock drawer couldn't stand that sort of abuse. He shuddered slightly, and snapped himself out of the place his mind was going – now was no time to think like that, especially with what he had planned for the next hour. 

Where was her camera? It was usually on top of one of the chests of drawers, but he was struggling to see it. He found it eventually, buried under some tissue paper that he recognised from one of his gifts to her. He carefully took his phone from his pocket, taking a picture of how things were arranged. He’d have to replace everything exactly so that Jane wouldn't suspect what he was up to. He replaced his phone, and carefully picked up Jane’s camera, finding the SD Card cover and ejecting the small plastic square. He gingerly reached into the back pocket of his trousers and retrieved the small plastic case. Flicking it open he carefully extracted his own SD Card, and inserted it into the camera, waiting for the small click that meant it was installed correctly. 

Looking round the room, he smiled, and moved over to the bed. He smiled at the photos hung from the bed frame, the one of him in the middle, and one of Adele in the row as well. He hadn't noticed any of this yesterday, Jane must have installed these today. He smiled, Jane made him so happy, and he just wanted to see her smile. He hoped this would make her smile. He could have gone professional with this, got a choreographer in, got a professional camera operator, hired a space, but something in the back of his head told him that Jane would like it better this way. It was a strange feeling, someone loving you for who you were, he was still trying to adjust to it all. It was so different from any relationship he’d been in before, and he was trying really hard to treat Jane like the princess she was. What he was about to do didn't feel like something that would impress many people, or that any of his previous girlfriends would have appreciated, but he was hoping, and was fairly sure that Jane would like it. He moved out of the room, flicking the light off, and moved down the hallway towards his room, the camera held on its strap on his shoulder. His room was closer to Jane’s now, which he liked, a lot. 

He moved into his light, airy, immaculately tidy room. The sock drawer was immediately across from the door and as Edward slid it open, he casually stroked the carefully paired, rolled and ordered footwear he observed. Edward considered the choices before him; he felt that maybe six pairs would be sufficient. He moved to the neon section, extracting the orange and yellow pairs. His hand moved quickly over to the striped section of the drawer, retrieving the blue and pink pair, and the multi-striped pair which he had been wearing that first day he had met Jane; the day his world had changed forever. He’d been carefully holding back from wearing that pair, retaining them for a special occasion, and he felt this was just the right time. He was wearing a rather boring pair, but he decided they’d do whilst he went through it on a practice run. He needed one more pair, which one should it be? He considered his options, and his eyes rested on a pair in the middle of the drawer – the pair he called his “passionate plaid”. Well, that was fitting, he was hoping to use this to show Jane how passionate he could be; he may as well use that pair. He looked at the selection – Edward felt this was a good balance of colours and patterns. He wasn’t looking forward to the editing if he was honest. He wasn't sure how Jane did it, but it occurred to him that he was going to have to really focus on where he was walking so that he could cut between the takes without it looking really disjointed. 

Socks gathered, camera in hand, Edward went back downstairs, and moved towards the lounge. He set the camera up on the table at one end of the room, and carefully noted how much of the room was in shot – virtually all of the far wall, and to the top of the picture. That was good, that gave him options. He moved over to the stereo, and turned it on. He opened the CD drawer – good, his disc was still in there, he hoped this meant that no-one had been poking round and discovered his plan. He found the remote control, and moved back to the main body of the room to check it worked properly. He pressed play and was pleased as the tune blasted out into the room. He listened carefully to the introduction. He’d broadly thought about some hand movements to go with this. He was going to have a quick practice, and see how it looked before he changed socks. 

Edward moved back to the table, and fiddled with the camera’s settings. When he was happy it was recording he moved to the far end of the room, and pressed the button on the remote to move the track back to the start. The tune kicked in again, and Edward began, somewhat hesitantly, his rehearsed movements. He made it through the first two minutes – that would be enough to see how it looked. He left the tune playing and picked up the camera. He moved to viewing mode and pressed the play button. Edward watched in silence. The movements weren't too bad, but the socks could barely be seen. This was, quite a lot, about the socks. He could roll the trousers up? ‘Yes’ he thought, ‘let’s try that’. 

He rolled up the bottom of his suit trousers, replaced the camera, pressed record and moved back to his starting position. The track started again, and Edward started with his hand movements. He was starting to feel more confident about this now. At two minutes in, he again stopped, and picked up the camera to review the footage once more.   
It still wasn't right, The socks weren't visible enough, they were still being cast into shadow by the trousers, even rolled up. He could roll up some more, but that might look very strange. He wanted to en-flame Jane’s passion, not make her think he was a lunatic. He wanted to see her smile with pleasure, not grimace with embarrassment. He looked at his watch – somehow it was already 6.45pm – he was running out of time, and it occurred to him that he had perhaps lingered too much over the choice of socks. He would have to decide how to proceed, and quickly. He looked at his trousers, and made a decision. ‘Come on Rochester, man up, take your trousers off’. This wasn't usually what he was thinking about when he took his trousers off for a girl, but Jane was just so different to anyone else who had ever been in his life. 

He quickly unbuckled his belt, undid the zip and took his trousers off. He looked down, there was no doubt the socks could now be seen. He grimaced slightly, ‘Is this a good idea? Will Jane like this? Will she understand? I need a scotch. Just the one. For bravery’. Rochester reconciled his decision, he moved swiftly to the drink cabinet, poured himself a generous shot of neat whisky and took a large gulp, the fire liquid burning slightly. He folded his trousers neatly and put them behind one of the big sofa cushions, checking that they were out of the camera shot. 

He checked the camera set up again, pressed record and moved towards the fireplace. ‘No point being timid about this Edward’ he thought to himself, ‘you’re wearing a shirt, boxer shorts and socks, may as well go for it on the dancing front’. He spied a pair of sunglasses, inexplicably on the mantelpiece, ‘oh, I wondered where those had gone’ he thought. He picked them up, looked at them and shrugged ‘why not?’ he thought, ‘I can’t look much odder’. 

He pressed the play button for the stereo and moved into his final practice. After two minutes he paused again, to review how things looked. Rochester watched the footage, and was pleased. It was definitely coming on. He was running short of time, he was going to have to reassess the plan. Maybe if he just did the first couple of minutes, that would be OK, maybe he’d have enough footage to edit together for the entire track? It was time to change socks. He decided the ‘Passionate Plaid’ would be first. He put them on and set up the camera again, pressed record and moved back to the fireplace. The track started, and he began his routine, which he felt was now becoming quite polished. He got to the same point he’d been stopping at and paused again, going back to reviewing the footage….


	2. "Gonna bring the flavor, show you how"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Rochester is busting some crazy moves - and gets busted!

Jane pulled the car into the drive.

The bus had arrived early and Adele had been adamant that she’d be fine with the leaders as they waited for the stragglers. Jane had made sure that the leaders had the mobile numbers of both her and Edward, and had been careful to ensure she was “the nanny” and he was “Mr Rochester”. No point in setting tongues wagging yet, and Adele didn’t need to spend the weekend getting ribbed by the others in her pack.

Jane had made good time back, and was looking forward to spending the evening snuggled up on the couch with Edward. As she turned the car into the drive, and parked up, she was sure she could hear loud music. She locked the car and let herself into the kitchen door.

She could indeed hear music, coming from the lounge. Was that, wait, was that Backstreet Boys? What on earth was going on? She crept towards the room, there was a mirror in the hallway outside and she could see through the reflection into the main body of the room. Jane’s jaw dropped. Rochester was in there, dancing, and wearing what appeared to be a pair of sunglasses, his shirt he’d been wearing when she went out, a pair of plaid socks, and boxer shorts. Where were his trousers? What was going on? Had he been drinking? She saw him stop dancing and move towards the table, which was the point at which she saw what looked very much like her camera.

She gasped and flung her hand over her mouth, as the music abruptly stopped. She flattened herself against the wall, and watched as Edward looked intently at the camera’s screen. He appeared to be tapping his foot in time to the music as he watched, and was doing something vaguely rhythmic with his hands as he reviewed the footage.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Rochester swapped the “Passionate Plaid” for the “Neon Yellow”, and moved back to the far end of the room. He decided to try something a little more advanced this time, and stood on the fire surround. Grace would kill him if she ever found out about this. The music started and Edward turned towards the camera and went for it like his life depended on it.

Jane stood in the hallway, amazed at what she was seeing. She didn’t really understand it, but it was making her smile. As Rochester got towards a chorus, Jane stood away from the wall and swung herself into the lounge. Rochester looked taken aback, but carried on going. As he got to the point where he’d stopped last time, he did so again. He paused the music.

“I was going to surprise you” he said.

“You did that” said Jane, “what are you doing?”

“Erm, well, it’s dancing Jane. I didn't think it was so bad that you wouldn't be able to tell that” he replied, with more sass than Jane was expecting. Jane shivered slightly; the way he made her feel was, well, distracting was certainly one word for it.

“You’re not wearing trousers” said Jane.

“Well you’re wearing gloves, and a woollen hat. Indoors” retorted Rochester, “how am I the odd one here?”

Jane considered her options. “You should throw in some ‘Single Ladies’” offered Jane.

“What’s that?” asked Edward. Jane started to make the movement. Rochester indicated the camera, making a gesture which suggested that Jane should demonstrate the move to some sort of imaginary audience. Jane moved round and demonstrated the move, attempting to channel Beyoncé as she did so.

Rochester watched closely. Jane could move her body that was for sure. She was perfect, with curves in all the right places, and Rochester shuddered slightly as he imagined being able to trace the curves of Jane’s delicate body without fear of censure. He coughed, he needed to contain himself. Jane bounced up and down, the bobbles of her hat flying around haphazardly.

She straightened up and looked at him expectantly. She smiled at him, and Rochester felt like he was in heaven. There was a pause, and Edward realised that Jane was waiting for him to do something.

“Oh”, he spluttered, “like this?” he asked, doing what he felt was a fair impression of the bouncing movement she had just shown him.

Jane smiled “yeah” she replied, shyly. She was trying not to look, but Edward’s legs were fantastic, and she was unusually distracted by his boxer shorts. She looked away, suddenly aware that she wasn’t supposed to be here. She spotted the socks neatly lined up on the table, and smiling to herself, turned back to Edward, “how many more times do you have to go through it?” she asked.

“Three,” Edward replied, “so I won’t be much longer. Could I possibly ask if you could….” He faltered, not wanting to ask Jane to leave, not wanting her to take what he was saying the wrong way.

Jane grinned, an idea was forming in her head, “Of course. I’ll leave you to it”. She walked over to him, raised herself up and gently kissed him on the cheek. She quickly left the lounge, and made her way to her room.

 

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

 

Jane entered her room, and flicked the light on.

There was barely any disturbance where her camera had been, and she shyly smiled as she imagined the care Rochester had obviously been taking to make whatever-this-was a surprise.

She took her cardigan, hat and gloves off, throwing them across the bed, went to her closet, and started rifling through the clothes haphazardly scattered around the space.

She found the items she was looking for, and smiled as she took her jeans off. 


	3. "Gotta question for you, better answer now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Rochester has been busted by Jane, who has a surprise of her own for him....

Rochester went through the next two variations of different socks with more confidence. OK, so it was maybe less of a surprise now, but Jane seemed to have enjoyed what she had seen, and it had imbued him with a renewed confidence. He was pulling off spins, and strutting, and had decided he would use the candlestick from the mantle as a prop. It just felt right somehow. At some point, a bit of what his brain could only describe as ‘bottom wiggling’ made its way onto camera. He suddenly felt the power of being an editor.

He was on his last go through, wearing the green and pink and black stripped pair of socks from that first day he’d met Jane when she came back into the room. He gasped. Jane had put her hair up, put a baggy jumper on (which, he noted, still made her look ridiculously hot), was wearing sunglasses, and what could only be described as a very flimsy pair of shorts. And she was holding a ukulele. 

“Hey” said Jane, sounding much more confident than she felt. 

“Hey yourself” said Rochester, placing the camera down into the position that was now becoming automatic on the table.

“Was that the last one?” asked Jane, nodding towards the pile of socks, all of which had now obviously been worn. 

“Yeah, yeah it was” said Rochester, looking at her with a look of adoration, and ever so slight lust. Good grief she was hot, and in a way that she almost certainly didn't even realise. “What are you wearing?” he asked.

“Oh this, this was just something I had lying around. And as it seems that we aren't wearing trousers….” Jane gulped as the words passed her lips. She felt as if she was putting herself onto somewhat shaky ground here.

“Indeed not, apparently” replied Rochester, managing to speak with strength even as he felt his entire body wobbling with anticipation.

“Would you mind doing it one more time?” asked Jane, “And perhaps I could borrow these?” as she indicated the blue and pink pair of socks Rochester had already worn and discarded. 

Rochester swallowed heavily “Yeah, sure. I’ll just reset the camera. And the music”. He shuffled forwards and watched distractedly as Jane carefully pulled the socks on over her delicate feet. He gulped once more, this was going to be, well, ‘challenging’ was how his brain was describing it to him at this moment. 

Jane stood up straight and smiled at him, moved over to the couch, and sat down, poised with the ukulele on the edge of the middle cushion. 

Rochester had no idea what was going on, but decided to just go with it. The great thing about Jane was that she was so surprising. You never quite knew how she’d react to anything. Sometimes he’d think he’d done something really stupid, like allowing his car to get towed from Granville Island, which anyone else would have gone nuts about, but Jane had just laughed and steered him towards the bus, continuing to smile all the way. That was one of the things he loved about her, her sense of adventure and playfulness.

He pointed the camera towards the end of the room, and brushed his finger over what felt like the correct button, he honestly wasn't very focused on the camera right now. Rochester moved towards the far end of the room, and turned towards the fireplace. He heard a little giggle come from Jane, and turned his head round. It was impossible to read her face through the sunglasses, but she seemed to be smiling, somewhat coyly he felt. Jane’s hand was poised over the ukulele now, as if she was about to play it. ‘Was she?’ Rochester’s brain couldn't really cope. He turned back to face the fireplace, and, deciding that Jane might as well see the whole show, stood on the fire surround, and grabbed the candlestick he’d been using. 

Jane didn't know why she’d giggled when she’d seen Edward’s bottom wiggle slightly. She hadn't really seen him in just his boxer shorts before, other than that night, months ago when he’d cut himself, and things had been, well, very different then. Now she was allowed to look at him, and Jane found herself liking what she saw. Especially in those socks, they made his legs look fantastic. And oh, her word, was he standing on the fire surround? Interesting. She turned her attention to the Uke, positioning her fingers over the string and trying to retain the chord sequence she’d just Googled in her room upstairs. 

The music started, and Rochester, swallowing a very large lump in his throat, closed his eyes; not that Jane could see them through the sunglasses, but at least then he couldn't see her and be awkward out of embarrassment. At the appointed note in the song he waved his arms and moved on the fire surround. And then he heard it, a slightly metallic twang as a note was played to the music. Rochester carried on, and as he stepped off the surround onto the carpet, there it was again, another “twang” as a note was played. He looked at Jane, who was, in what appeared to be a very nonchalant way, playing along with the song. On her ukulele. This was not how he had expected this evening to go, if he was being honest. He looked at Jane, whilst continuing to throw moves towards the camera. Jane was maintaining what Rochester supposed to be a very tight focus on the instrument in her hand. 

Jane was trying to maintain a very tight focus on the instrument in her hand, but could feel herself starting to blush as Rochester danced past her. She was also focusing on the chords she had to play, which thankfully weren't that difficult. This was ridiculous, but just the sort of crazy idea that her Rochester would conjure up from his imagination. She was focusing on his socks, because by focusing on his socks she wasn't allowing herself to be distracted by the rest of his legs and his absurdly well-toned bum. ‘When does he find the time to work out?’ mused Jane. As the song reached its chorus, Jane plucking the strings of the Uke to the best of her abilities.

As they got to the end of the chorus, Rochester moved to face Jane. 

“Hey!” he said, shouting somewhat as the music was quite loud.

“Hey!” replied Jane, looking up and smiling brightly at him as he continued to bop around on the carpet in front of her.

“I've been sort of stopping at about this point; I was just going to edit it all together later….” Rochester attempted to explain. He quickly moved to the fireplace, and lowered the volume of the song using the remote, so that they didn't have to shout.

“Ah, OK. Good, because I can’t remember many more of the notes, if I'm honest” said Jane, still smiling up at him.

“Would my lady care to dance” said Rochester, holding his hand out to Jane, and bowing slightly. Jane put her Uke carefully on one of the large cushions of the sofa she was sat on. She laughed, looked at Edward, and took his hand, using it to lever herself out of the deeply soft seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not familiar with the night Edward Rochester wound up bleeding from the arm all over Jane's laminate flooring, you can view it here: http://youtu.be/8Y_MZSsGrNI


	4. "Am I original?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit, well, "steamy" is how my Beta described it.

“Would my lady care to dance” said Rochester, holding his hand out to Jane, and bowing slightly. Jane put her Uke carefully on one of the large cushions of the sofa she was sat on. She laughed, looked at Edward, and took his hand, using it to lever herself out of the deeply soft seat. 

“I would love to” Jane was blushing as she stood. Rochester pulled her to him and grabbed her waist with his free hand as he wrapped himself around her. 

“I'm not sure this is the right sort of dancing for this song” said Jane, now finding herself enveloped in Edward’s arms. Even without his shoes he towered over her. 

“This is the right sort of dancing for any song” replied Edward, swaying them gently from side to side. 

“Shouldn't we be doing something a bit more upbeat?” asked Jane. 

“What like this?” grinned Edward, as he quickly spun Jane out, maintaining a tight grip on her hand. As she reached the limit of the swing he adjusted his hold and swung her back towards him. They collided with less grace than Rochester had been aiming for, “sorry” he said, stroking her hair. 

“Its fine” said Jane, trying not to think too deeply about the fact that she had just crashed into Edward’s side, and accidentally felt his tight biceps and taut stomach muscles. Rochester and Jane continued to sway together to the upbeat track, becoming more entangled round each other as the song reached its finale. 

The disc automatically continued to the next song; “As long as you love me”. Rochester decided to brazen it out, he wasn't going to lose out on an opportunity to hold Jane in his arms. 

“Is this the entire album?” asked Jane, trying not to laugh.

“Yes”. There was a pause during which Jane tried to keep her composure. “I’ll have you know this was a diamond selling album. And that was just in Canada. It was tremendously popular when it was released” said Rochester, feeling like he was having to justify himself somewhat. 

“Well, you’d remember it of course, being so old” smirked Jane, trying not to laugh loudly. 

“I was only just a teenager. Everybody liked them” said Rochester, trailing off the end of his sentence quietly. 

“I know. I'm just joking with you” said Jane, looking up and smiling at him broadly.

 

“Do these sunglasses have any deep sentimental attachment for you?” asked Edward, his arms still holding Jane close.

“No. Why?” Jane responded, looking up at him.

“Oh good” said Edward, releasing one of his arms to sweep up and take the shades off Jane’s face. “It’ll be OK if I throw them on the sofa then”. He cast the sunglasses towards the sofa, where they bounced and came to a halt perilously near to the Uke. Rochester winced, he didn't want to break Jane’s instrument. 

“Well now that’s not fair. I can’t see your eyes” said Jane, softly. She pulled herself up onto her tiptoes, and removed the shades Edward was wearing. She thrust her hand out behind her, and heard a small ‘thud’ as the sunglasses hit one of the plump cushions forming the back of the sofa. “That’s better” whispered Jane, looking straight into Edward’s eyes. She wrapped herself back into Edward’s arms, continuing to smile up at him as they continued to sway to the music. 

The track was fading out. “I’d really like to kiss you” whispered Jane, so quietly that had they been any further apart Rochester wouldn't have heard her.

“Oh good” murmured Edward, as he stared deeply into Jane’s eyes. Jane raised herself up again, and brushed her lips against Edward’s. There was the briefest of pauses as they both relished the contact. Jane moved first, sweeping her hand up Edward’s back to anchor her hand against his neck, her fingers teasing his hair. She deepened the kiss as one of his hands moved from her waist, up her back, holding her steady as she continued reaching up for him. Jane’s other hand was casually exploring the front of Edward’s shirt, feeling the outline of him underneath it as they continued to kiss each other passionately. She was relatively sure he wasn't wearing a T-Shirt underneath, and as her fingers explored near the buttons, his shirt shifted and Jane felt the smoothness of Edward’s stomach through one of the openings in the shirt. Jane felt Edward’s groan as her fingers froze. She didn't move her hand. She wasn't sure what she was doing, if she was entirely honest, but she liked the sound he’d just made. She gently moved her fingers, tracing the outline of Edward’s belly button, accessible through the opening in his shirt. There was that little groan again, and Jane smiled as they continued to kiss each other. And then Jane felt Rochester’s hand moving, almost cautiously, around her waist, his hand flattening out and caressing her hip. His hand continued to meander, making patterns as it stroked up, down and around her hips and her waist. Jane felt like a spark of electricity was firing inside her as Rochester gently stroked Jane’s side as their kissing became more intense.

Jane took a tentative step forwards, and Edward, momentarily distracted, automatically stepped backwards to maintain his balance. He felt the cushion of the sofa behind him as he pushed against it with just too much force, and knocked the wind out of himself. He hit the seat of the sofa with a surprising element of force, the blow forcing him and Jane apart momentarily, although his hand was still caressing her waist. 

Jane stood, her legs brushing up against the sofa, looking down into Edward’s eyes. They were both breathing slightly more heavily than either of them was expecting to be. “Jane” whispered Rochester, half way between a plea and an exhortation, “Jane”. He looked at her, not wanting to stop kissing her, but feeling like everything was running away from him. Jane briefly looked at the camera – the light wasn't on, and she realised that Edward must have been so distracted when she had come in to the room that he’d forgotten to press the “record” button. She was reassured then, that this encounter was not being filmed. That fact gave her the confidence to continue. 

She turned back to him, and used her knee to shove his legs apart. “Edward” she whispered, as she sank down, straddling his left thigh. She leaned forward; her manoeuvre had placed them both at roughly the same height, which gave her much more opportunity than previously. She brushed her lips against his again, and deepened the kiss instantly. Edward responded to the kiss, and Jane, feeling emboldened, tentatively teased her tongue into his mouth. They’d done this before, of course, but generally whilst stood up, and generally quite quickly, snatching moments together whenever they could. This was one of the first times they’d been truly alone, and not in a rush to go anywhere. They had the whole night, the whole weekend if they wanted, to themselves. Jane wasn't stopping, and Rochester was rapidly losing the strength of will to resist. He decided to go with the flow and let Jane find her own pace.


	5. "Am I the only one?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To coin Jane's words: "[she] will not be cheated of this marvellous experience..."

Jane braced herself with one hand on the back of the sofa, and continued kissing Edward as she very, very slowly and tentatively moved her hand towards the teasing gaps in his shirt. The top button was of course undone, and so Jane had some room to move her fingers under the material and feel the firmness of Edward’s chest. She wanted to feel more of him, and she broke the kiss, leaning back to gaze deeply into his eyes. She fondled the highest fastened button and twisted it, looking at Edward as she did so. The button came loose from its buttonhole, revealing a new expanse of chest for Jane to explore. “Is this OK?” she asked. 

Rochester swallowed, his eyes briefly blinking as he did. “Yeah, Yes Jane, this is, that’s fine.” The feeling of Jane’s delicate fingers on his skin was electric. It was like every hair on the back of his neck was standing up and a shiver ran down his spine. Jane continued to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt, until the last one popped free. She swept the shirt open with much more confidence than she was feeling. ‘Wow’, she thought, ‘his skin is really smooth’. She flattened her hand and swept it over his exposed chest and stomach. She explored around the exposed flesh she could see, tracing the lines of his muscles. She leaned forward and kissed him again, her hand continuing to explore Edward’s torso as she did so. Rochester for his part was continuing to run his palm over Jane’s waist and hips, and was absent-mindedly running his hand across the top of her leg and thigh, and round towards her bottom, the outline of which he was only too aware of thanks to her flimsy shorts. His other hand was anchored on top of her other thigh, determinedly not moving at all. Jane felt tingly, and she liked it. She wasn’t sure whether it was because she was enjoying greatly the feel of Edward’s body as she traced her fingers over him, or because of the way he was gently stroking her skin. Jane supposed that it was possibly the combination of the two experiences. Rochester’s hand which was making gentle circles on Jane’s waist and hip suddenly slid up under the edge of her jumper. His fingers connected with the soft skin of Jane’s waist, and he felt her freeze. They broke their kiss and looked at each other, both of them breathing deeply. 

“Sorry” he said, moving his hand back out and on top of the jumper. Jane looked at him, and he could feel her weighing him up. “Sorry. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I will stop if you want me to…” his voice faded. There was a pause during which he convinced himself that Jane was about to declare that she wanted to stop this now, and go and put on plate armour to stop it ever happening again. He recalled that night a few weeks ago where he had, and he could admit this to himself now, got a bit, well “handsy”. He was greatly enjoying this evening’s developments though, and was desperate to avoid scaring Jane again. She obviously hadn’t felt comfortable then, and he wasn’t sure exactly what had changed now, but he was going to make a valiant effort to figure it out as he went along, and not go overboard, as he was often accused of doing. The other thing about Jane, Rochester observed, as they both sat there, and he felt her start to breathe and, he hoped, relax, was that she was very good at disguising how she might feel about any particular idea or subject until she had absolutely determined her stance on the point in question. And that past behaviour was no indicator of present or future behaviour. Jane sighed and began to speak, 

“You’ll stop any time I ask? We’ll stop any time I say?” she questioned, seeking reassurance, “Promise? Because, I’m just a bit new to all of this….” she quietened down, not wanting to reveal the full extent of her inexperience.

“I promise” Edward breathed, “I promise. Any time you say ‘stop’, I will stop. And any time I say ‘stop’, we’ll stop”, he added.

“OK” said Jane, sitting back on Rochester’s knee. She pushed herself back from him, one hand sliding to his other thigh to steady herself, the other hand falling to her side. She looked at him, biting her lip slowly, as if she was still considering her options. Rochester was paralysed with fear, exhilaration and what felt like a massive adrenalin high kicking in as he sat there. He had really not planned on any sort of make out session tonight, and now it felt like things were escalating somewhat further than they ever had previously. Jane had never shown this much curiosity about his body before, but he was certainly not about to deter her explorations. He kind of wished he’d been a bit more committed with his gym schedule though. 

Jane cautiously released her hand from his thigh, and crossed her arms in front of her. She reached for the hem of her jumper, swallowed deeply and pulled the woollen item over her head, shaking her hair free as she did so. The look on Rochester’s face was one of surprise, delight and confusion. The surprise and confusion were for what was underneath the jumper.

“Is that a Canuck’s shirt?” he asked, nodding his head towards Jane’s faded and obviously well-loved top which he could now see.

“Yes. What?” she replied, looking nervous.

“Sports, Jane, really? I never would have guessed” said Rochester, resolutely continuing not to move his hands. 

“I like Hockey” said Jane. “I like it because you feel like you belong, like you’re part of a community with a shared passion, a shared outcome you all care about” she tried to explain.

“I shall add that to the list of things I did not know about the deep mystery which is Jane Eyre” said Rochester. 

He paused and looked at Jane. He had cottoned on to the idea that Jane was in charge this evening, and wondered if he dared try to initiate a kiss. Before he could figure out whether this was a good idea, Jane spoke:

“Edward. Erm, about your shirt….”

“Yes, Jane, what about my shirt?” teased Edward. 

“Is there any chance you could, maybe, take it off?” asked Jane, moving her hands back to her lap and wrapping them round each other nervously. She looked at him shyly from behind a stray wisp of hair which had cascaded down over her face. Rochester smiled broadly.

“Absolutely. No problem”. He put his left hand behind Jane’s back, and supported her whilst he pulled himself upright, bringing himself closer to Jane. He looked deeply into her eyes as he shucked off the right arm of the shirt, and then swapped his arms over, his uncovered arm now supporting Jane’s back, as he shucked his left arm free of the fabric. He couldn't help but notice Jane’s pupils dilate slightly. The shirt fluttered to the floor as he elaborately and enthusiastically discarded the article. “Shirt, all gone” he whispered. 

Before he could sit back, Jane’s arms had wrapped around him and were pulling him towards her. She kissed him passionately, her hands exploring the wide expanse of his back and his arms. She let out a little moan, deep in the back of her throat. Out of fear of scaring Jane, Rochester hadn't moved his arms. His right arm was still supporting her, and he gently moved that hand, to angle Jane better for their kiss. The other remained resolutely disengaged, instead placed on the sofa, helping him to support himself. After a few minutes had passed, during which Rochester was sure Jane had set every one of the nerve endings in his back and arms on fire, she broke the kiss, and very gently pushed him back so that he was once more leaning against the back of the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that? You don't know about the night Edward Rochester got "a bit handsy" and Jane got scared? Read all about it here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1063595
> 
> And huge thanks to the lovely aeternamente for allowing me to reference her work. I strongly recommend a read of it. 
> 
> On an unrelated note, I know nothing, absolutely less than nothing about Ice Hockey, and Wikipedia and Google have been my best friends on this subject. If I've got it horribly wrong, I apologise.


	6. "Am I sexual?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here?

Jane assessed her situation. Edward had his shirt off, and the view was mighty fine. She liked the feel of Edward under her hands, she liked those little groaning noises he was obviously trying to keep as quiet as possible. She noted that she appeared to have made a small moaning noise herself a few minutes earlier. She was very interested in kissing him some more. She was amused by the fact that he looked petrified, and hadn't even attempted to put his left hand anywhere near her. She decided to give him a nudge along. 

Jane looked deep into Edward’s eyes, and noticed his pupils dilating slightly. She could feel his arm across her back, and it felt so strong. Her eyes flicked nervously towards Edward’s left hand, still resolutely gripping the sofa cushion. She leaned toward him, wrapped her left arm around his shoulder, and kissed him. As the kiss quickly intensified, Jane tentatively reached out her right hand, and felt for Rochester’s left hand. She found it on the sofa, and entwined her fingers around his. As the kiss continued to linger, Jane picked up her hand, bringing Edward’s with it, and moved so that their entwined hands were resting on her hip. She moved her body so that her T-shirt slightly rode up, and moved Edward’s hand onto her exposed waist, gently freeing her own hand as she did so. She felt him groan, and paused from kissing him for a moment. “OK?” she asked, keeping her head close to his.

“I'm OK. Are you OK?” Rochester asked, his brain trying to focus on everything that was happening. His hand was on her waist, and it was warm, and soft, and so, so smooth. He wanted to caress her, to feel every inch of her that she would allow him to. He wanted to worship her body for eternity. She was so small and delicate, and, he could tell, she was nervous. 

“I'm good. You can move your hand. If you’d like, I mean, you don’t have to if you’d rather not, if that’s not what…” Jane faltered. She had no real idea what she was doing here. She’d kissed boys before of course, mostly at strange college parties, where almost everyone but her was drunk, but that was about it. Obviously as a trained nurse she had a good knowledge of how everything worked, and she’d watched the re-runs of “Sex and the City”, but she was very aware that life was not like TV. At all. No one told you about the feelings; she pondered to herself as she watched the cogs whir in Edward’s head. 'What is he thinking?', she wondered to herself.

Jane had greatly enjoyed kissing Edward for the last few weeks. Mostly it had been snatched kisses whilst passing in the hallways of Rochester’s giant house, or brief moments in the kitchen when one or both of them was supposed to be doing something else and they’d just happened to decide to make tea at the same time. And then there’d been that night just shortly after their engagement when things had got a little, well, ‘out of hand’ in Jane’s old room. Jane wasn't sure what had changed for her since then. She had been terrified then of what might happen; now she wanted more than chaste kisses and cautious hands. But she still wanted to exercise some restraint, some caution until she was absolutely ready to commit herself to him entirely. She trusted him; she trusted that he’d stop if he asked her to. She also felt that it was different tonight somehow. She felt strangely more confident, more relaxed, which was odd given that this was the first time they’d been in the house alone together. Jane felt Edward’s hand move, slowly, cautiously, caressing her waist, and sliding round to her back, pulling her in towards him slightly. She took it as a hint, leaned forward and kissed him once more.

Rochester sat, figuring out whether Jane was really comfortable with the notion of him moving his hand. He waited a few moments for his hand to reach the same temperature as her skin, which was deliciously warm. Jane sounded like she was worried he might be rejecting her, but he was also all too aware that he didn't want her to freeze up again. He cautiously moved his hand, caressing Jane’s waist. Oh, she was so lithe. He could feel the curve where her waist gently narrowed. He could feel every nervous hitch in Jane’s muscles, as the nerves vibrated through her body. He was very aware that he was operating in a narrow corridor of acceptance here. He knew somehow that an attempt to move his hand onto her hips would probably not be received gladly, at least not yet, and he wasn't even going to allow himself to consider letting his hand wander up her back. Not whilst inside her top certainly, and he had no intention of putting his hand back outside her top any time soon. 

As Jane shifted forwards and allowed Rochester to gently nudge her towards his delicious lips, she sighed as she moved to kiss him. “Hmm” Rochester murmured, the vibration passing through his lips to Jane. It tingled and made her shiver all over. For a moment Rochester hesitated, worried that the shiver was a sign of Jane being nervous, and was then relieved and somewhat excited to discover her kissing him passionately, her hands roaming everywhere over his torso, through his hair, down his arms. And then, as they broke their kiss momentarily, Rochester heard it, he definitely heard it, a moan, a little whimper fell from Jane’s lips, as his hand continued to caress her back and her waist. His other hand was still holding her up, and he had tentatively started moving that hand around her upper back, brushing the tops of her shoulder and gently exploring her arms and the back of her neck. He decided to make it his mission to hear Jane make that sound again. He stroked her neck with his finger, gently, slowly, tenderly. He used a finger on his other hand to etch curves and circles on her waist. There it was again, that little whimper. He saw Jane close her eyes, and decided to hedge his bets. He leaned forward and kissed her, gently at first, checking for resistance. He met none and carried on, deepening the kiss, and continuing to gently caress Jane’s body as much as he dared. His hand moved around Jane’s back, and her neck, as he massaged his fingertips into what he knew would be pressure points and muscles. As he kissed her he felt her whimper once more, and then he felt her relax in his arms, the tension in her muscles noticeably lessening. 

Jane’s head felt like it was trying to swim in a lake of treacle, surrounded by an impenetrable fog. All she could do was feel Edward caressing her back and her arms and her neck and her waist, and it felt so good. When he had kissed her just before, it had felt different, deeper, more intimate somehow. Part of Jane’s brain was aware that she was at least approaching a line she didn't want to cross, but a much louder part of her brain was screaming at her that feeling like this should never be allowed to end. She became aware that Edward was asking her something.

“Jane, Jane” Rochester tried to rouse Jane from wherever her brain had taken her. He didn't really want to, not whilst she was being so pliant, and warm, but what he wanted to do now had brought the shutters down last time, so he needed Jane to know what he wanted to do before he tried it. “Jane, Jane” he tried again to rouse some sense from her.

“Mmm, yeah” responded Jane, in a very un-Jane like manner. 

“Jane, I want to ask you if I can do something”. Rochester paused, He was about to sound like a massive idiot, he was fairly sure. He was also fairly sure that she was about to say no, that she would shut down again, and then they’d be back to chaste kisses and four layers of clothes, but he was determined to at least try, “Jane, I’d like to. Erm, Ahh, that is, I’d like to kiss your neck”, he stammered out. 

“OoooKkkkkaaaaayyyy” said Jane dreamily, “OK. Neck. Yes. Hands, waist, back, yes”. Jane decided to hell with rationality, she just wanted him to keep on touching her like this. 

Rochester decided that this was as much coherence as he was going to get from Jane right now, and that he could gently continue. Edward kissed Jane, bringing his mouth to hers, humming against her lips again, and noting that he was rewarded with that pleasing little whimper once more. He broke the kiss and gently tilted Jane’s head back and to one side. He moved his hand to her neck, and gently stroked the side, from where it emerged from her T-shirt, until he reached her ear. He gently caressed her ear as well, knowing the delicate nerve endings there should set off a pleasing reaction within Jane. There was another whimper, and yes, it could only be a whimper, as he followed his fingers with a very gentle nibble at Jane’s earlobe. He moved his mouth lower, gently kissing tiny feather light kisses along her neck, his free hand massaging the other side of her neck. As he continued to embrace and caress Jane’s neck, his other hand which was still buried under her T-shirt was making broad sweeping movements across Jane’s lower back and waist, up and down her sides and was gently expanding the territory it was exploring with each caress. He gently moved Jane so that he could kiss the other side of her neck. As he did so, she gave a sound that he could only describe as a moan, and he had to take a moment to try to compose himself. 

Jane wasn't sure what was happening. This wasn't in any books she’d read, or TV shows she’d seen. There, “Making Out”, which was what Jane was tentatively calling this in her head, always seemed somewhat rushed, an appetiser for a main course that always happened off the page or after a fade to black, but it felt like she’d been kissing Rochester for hours. And she didn't want to stop. Possibly ever. The rational part of Jane’s mind was screaming that kissing Rochester for ever was not going to be a sensible plan, that both of them had work to attend to during the day, and that this evening alone was highly unusual. The rational part of Jane’s mind could go hang itself, concluded the part that was greatly enjoying the attention Edward was lavishing on her neck. She wanted more. How did she get more? The irrational part of her mind had a fantastic idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, consent is everything....


	7. "Am I everything you need?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Rochester is having a fantastic evening, and he's doing *everything* right. Even when "the right thing" is the exact opposite of what he'd usually do in these circumstances....

As Rochester was taking his moment to decide how to proceed, he was becoming aware that they were possibly about to cross a line. He’d been doing an exceptional job, he felt, of controlling himself, but much more provocation was probably going to alter that situation. He felt Jane lift herself up slightly, and he helped her sit up, still straddling his thigh after all this time. He’d sort of lost feeling in his leg, despite her small frame, but he didn't really care. Jane looked at him, her eyes slightly hooded. She gazed at him, as if he was the only other object in the entire world, as if the universe had collapsed in on itself and they were the only two people left. Jane moved her arms, back towards herself, and started to tug on the bottom of her T-shirt, looking up and smiling shyly as she did so. Rochester’s brain went into fast forward, the adrenalin helping him to act much faster than he ordinarily would have done. He moved his arms and grabbed hers, holding them at her side. “Erm, no, no Jane. Stop”. 

“No?” asked Jane. “Why not?” she asked, and he felt her muscles tense. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Jane, nothing is wrong, but we should take things slowly, I want to take things slowly Jane, I don’t want to rush this, I don’t want to rush you, and I don’t want you to do anything that you’re going to worry about or regret later”. Rochester had no idea where this was coming from. It was uncharacteristically sensible of him to behave this way when a woman was practically throwing herself at him, and trying to take her clothes off when he was also half naked, but, the quiet part of his brain told him, Jane was not like any other woman. And if he let her do this now, then tomorrow she would be a puddle of regret, and guilt and she’d look at him with fear again. Or just not look at him. And he hated it when she looked at him like that. Or didn't look at him at all. He much preferred the look he had been seeing all evening, the smiley, happy, relaxed Jane, who let him kiss her neck and caress her body. 

The sensible part of Jane’s brain rugby-tackled the crazy-on-lust part of Jane’s brain to the ground, trampled on it, and made a rush for the try line. Jane found herself hearing what Edward was saying, and realised that he was right. “But I'm enjoying this”, she said, when she could eventually find the coherence to speak.

“And that is. Fantastic. And trust me when I say that I am enjoying myself immensely too.” Rochester chose his words exceptionally carefully, “and we can stay doing this for the rest of the evening, if you want. Or we can just cuddle, but please, please, don’t take any more clothes off. Please”. 

Rochester’s brain wanted to take various parts of itself out back and give itself a good kicking. He was exercising more restraint than he had ever done in his life, and it felt weirdly good, like he was doing the right thing. Which, the small rational part of his brain told him, he was. He was astounded by the Jane who had revealed herself to him tonight. He had known she was passionate since their first kiss, but that had escalated tonight to a whole new level. He wanted to see more of that Jane, and he knew, deep in his heart, that stopping now was the only way to keep that Jane around.

Rochester released one of his hands from where it was still holding Jane’s hand onto the bottom of her T-shirt. He absent-mindedly stroked his hand down Jane’s shorts and caressed her thigh. They looked at each other and as Jane felt her thigh tingle, she became suddenly very aware that Edward was only wearing his boxer shorts and socks, and that she was straddling his thigh. The room was also suddenly very silent. She swallowed slowly, sending the knot of fear which she could feel rising, back down to the pit of her stomach. 

“We should stop”, said Jane. 

“We should” confirmed Rochester.

“The music’s stopped” said Jane as she looked around the room, re-orientating herself in the space. 

“Oh, Yes. It has” said Rochester, who until that moment had almost entirely forgotten that there had been music playing. Jane was continuing her examination of the room. A thought struck her,

“Where are your trousers?” asked Jane, realising that they must have gone somewhere, but that she couldn't see them. 

“Oh, erm, I hid them under that cushion. So that they weren't in shot for the camera”. He paused. “Oh, Jane, oh, the camera! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I wasn't trying, I swear I’ll delete all of this” the panic was rising in his voice as he realised that he had accidentally recorded all of this.

“It’s not recording”.

“What?!”

“There’s no light. You must have forgotten to press ‘record’ after I came in with my uke”. Rochester silently both thanked and cursed the gods for making him a ham-fisted idiot – now he wouldn't have a record of her oh so serious facial expression that last time he’d done the dance for her. But he also wasn't facing Jane’s wrath, for which he was exceedingly grateful. And when had Jane even been able to realise that the camera wasn't recording? He didn't recall her ever looking that way? Never mind, it was, thankfully, a moot point now. Jane was still sat on his thigh, and as much as he was enjoying the feel of her, he needed to withdraw himself from temptation. 

“Where are your jeans?” he asked.

“They’re actually in the hallway, just outside the door,” Jane confessed, “I wasn't sure whether this….” She indicated the shorts, “was a silly idea, so I brought my jeans down with me…” her voice trailed off as she saw Edward brightly smile. “What?” she asked.

“Not a silly idea. A great idea. Fantastic idea. And the ukulele was a nice touch. Shame I haven’t managed to record that bit, but never mind. Might be best kept to ourselves.” He paused. And coughed, “Jane, could I possibly prevail on you to retrieve my trousers for me?” His left hand had started lightly stroking Jane’s right hand as it continued to grip onto her T-Shirt, and Jane was suddenly aware that she had the advantage over him, ‘oh’, she mused, ‘oh’. She coughed, in an attempt to hide a growing blush, and raised herself slowly from her position on his thigh. Levering herself backwards, she took a step back and released Edward’s hand from hers. She looked at him, looked down at herself and giggled. 

“What?” he asked, as he tried to brush his hair down from its wildly rearranged state. 

“We look ridiculous”

“You look beautiful. You are beautiful. And I think the socks really make the ensemble". Jane didn't even try to hide the blush this time. She moved over to the other sofa and rooted around under the cushion Edward had indicated. Finding his trousers folded neatly, she turned and handed them back to him. She bent down and kissed him lightly.

“I will be right back” she promised as she moved to step out of the room.


	8. "You better rock your body now!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm after the storm....

By the time she returned, now wearing her jeans, Edward had managed to pull her himself together enough to have put his trousers on, and was just fastening his belt. She picked up his shirt from where it had been flung onto the floor. Slowly she started turning the sleeves the right way out. The shirt faintly smelt of Edward, and she inhaled the scent as she continued the task. Rochester looked at her,

“So, Canuck’s, hey?”

“Yeah”

“Have you ever been to a game?”

“Oh no. It’s kind of odd if you have no-one to go with…” Jane trailed off, her voice fading as she suddenly felt awkward, “have you ever been?”

“Well, Thornfield sponsors a box at the arena, so….”

“Oh, a box!” teased Jane, “of course, how thrilling!”

“We could go to a game, if you wanted. They’re on a winning streak right now…” Edward looked at Jane hopefully, ideas forming at the back of his mind about exploiting the box’s facilities with rather more relish than he would do usually when he was using it to entertain business contacts. He squashed those ideas down and pushed them into a far corner of his mind: he’d come back to them later.

“That’d be nice” said Jane, shyly handing him his shirt. Rochester reluctantly shucked it back on, and Jane watched as the material slid over his well defined biceps. Rochester’s hand moved, his fingers reaching for the bottom button and it’s corresponding button-hole. Jane reached her arm out to stop him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

“Yes?” he questioned, unsure whether Jane was about to offer to do the buttons for him. She stepped forward, and tentatively swept her hand across the plain of his stomach. Rochester reached down and pulled Jane to him, passionately claiming a kiss from her once more. As they separated, Jane looked up at him, “ I know we’re stopping, but could you, maybe, leave this unbuttoned….”

Some time later Rochester retrieved his shirt from the floor once more, but did the buttons up himself this time. He never did get his blue and pink striped socks back.


End file.
